


Legally Conned

by hexxyhoneycomb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based On Legally Blonde, Courtroom Drama, F/F, Frat Boy Gabriel, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Harvard University, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Law School, Law Student Sam, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Pining, TA Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexxyhoneycomb/pseuds/hexxyhoneycomb
Summary: Gabriel Shurley has just the life he wants. He's president of Delta Nu fraternity, in love with his hot boyfriend, and may or may not have a vast network of 'connections' and possible blackmail material. Not that he'd use it without good reason. However, things turn sour when instead of proposing, Michael breaks up with him before heading off to Harvard. Aiming to get him back, Gabriel enrolls and follows him there. With the help and encouragement of his TA Sam Winchester and his new friend Charlie, Gabriel faces the challenge of law school (not to mention an annoying love rival). It's clear not everyone welcomes a geeky goofball in the Ivy League, but a murder trial might just be the chance he needs to prove he belongs in the courtroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! I'm so pumped to write this! That said, this fic is not betaed, I'm sorry if something slips through.
> 
> The plot points are more based on the Legally Blonde Musical (Because I like that version better), but they're mostly the same. I promise there isn't any singing in this fic though. You can watch the musical on youtube if you want.

Gabriel surveyed his kingdom with sunshine on his face. Considering it was six thirty in the morning, and the sun wasn’t actually out, it must have had something to do with his sparkling personality. Most of the students of UCLA were sleeping at this hour, happily released from their studies for the weekend. 

 

He practically skipped across the lawn; dog leash in one hand and steaming cup of sugary coffee in the other. Coming to a halt in front of a wide house with large white columns springing out of the ground around the entrance like Jack’s Beanstalk.

 

Though, it was hardly a castle from fairytale, it was still home to a king. That’s what he considered himself, anyway.

 

Gabriel Shurley’s ascent to the self-proclaimed crown had started with his father’s television empire, which didn’t get him much more than a full bank account, an obsession with tv, and a lousy childhood. From there it was a series of subtle moves: playing to the right crowd, gathering a large amount of information, and amassing a network of contacts from all walks of life. You never know when a favor could come through. 

 

Not that he was some sleazy swindler, but a smile and a nice gesture went a long way, and he kept that in mind. Gabriel only went after people in more than a lighthearted pranking way when they deserved it. The last person he’d truly wished ill will toward had been former president of Delta Nu fraternity Raphael Finnerman. 

 

It was ‘former’ for a reason, kiddos.

 

Gabriel veered left before reaching the entrance to his castle, the house of Delta Nu. Standing there were two of the fraternity's esteemed members. Both of the tall men were grumbling about the early hour when he approached, sunbeam smile turned to max force.

 

“I don’t know how you can look so happy right now.” Came the distinct southern accent of Benny  Lafitte as he scowled at his own cup of coffee; his hat pulled low over his drooping eyes.

 

“You’re just upset that you’re on decaf.” Gabriel jabbed him with an elbow, pulling his companion’s attention down to the leash and the fourth member of their morning meeting.

 

“Where did you even get a drug sniffing dog, boss?”  

 

Having a good dose of caffeine in his system made Gadreel look distinctly less murderous than Benny. Though, the poor guy always did have a bad case of resting bitch face. Gabriel shrugged at the question.

 

“I know people.” He tugged at the leash to get the attention of the dog. “Just be thankful that I’m giving you a front row seat to Inias’ downfall. This is going to be hil-ar-i-ous!” Gabe said, unclipping the leash as he punctuated the last word.

 

The dog put it’s nose to the ground and sauntered into the house when Gadreel held the door open. The three of them watched it trot up the stairs and disappear down the hall. Gabriel tried to keep his snickers quiet, jabbing Benny again when he started to doze off. It was a few moments before they heard anything more. A crash from upstairs followed by some incoherent yelling and the barking of one pissed-off pooch. Gabriel’s snickers turned into howls and snorts of laughter that shook his whole body.

 

“AWW, FUUCKKK!” 

 

The words sent Gabe’s faithful subjects into their own expressions of glee. A second later, Inias came barreling down the stairs, screaming, clutching his bookbag for dear life, and tripping over the sheet he held around his half-naked body with the dog nipping at his heels.

 

“Run Forrest, Run!” Gabe yelled.

 

Inias didn’t even pause to acknowledge the three laughing men or the dozens of others who were peeking into the hall in varying degrees of consciousness. His thin frame shot out the door that Gadreel still held open, sheet valiantly forgotten on the floor of the entrance hall.

 

Gabriel managed to stutter out a command in between his laughter and the dog stopped his pursuit in favor of coming to sit at his side. Cheers and wolf-whistles went up from the members of Delta Nu who managed to wake up for the prank. Gabriel held up the sheet like a trophy and gave a grand bow. There were some complaining about the early morning, but they just shuffled back to their beds. Everyone was used to Gabriel’s antics by now, he had been president of Delta Nu for two years now. Once the hall cleared, he gave a treat to the dog for it’s effort.

 

“How far do you think he’ll make it before he notices?” Benny asked, eyeing the dog and the doorway Inias had bolted through. The excitement seemed to have taken him out of his sleepy haze.

 

“At least past the science building.” Gabriel replied. “Though, if we’re being realistic, he won’t look back until he reaches San Francisco.”

 

That drew out a few more chuckles from the two of them, though Gadreel was still staring off into the distance. Gabriel patiently waited for the other man to turn and spew out whatever question was burning up his brain matter.

 

“How did you even know it was Inias who screwed with our ventilation?” He finally asked. His face pinched up, remembering when the whole house stunk like weed for a week.

 

“Oh please, saw the idiot with a can of Febreze. No way a guy who thinks you only have to shower once a week is using air freshener unless he’s covering something up.”

“Wait. You have to shower more than once a week?” Benny asked as they settled down on the couches in one of the living rooms, idly petting the dog that now sat between him and Gabriel.

 

“This is why you can’t get a date with Andrea. She has the good sense to date classy men.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you would know about that  _ Elena Gilbert _ .” Benny replied with a smirk. 

 

Gabriel just jabbed him again. How did he even know that name? He wasn’t embarrassed about his watching The Vampire Diaries, but it was the principle of the thing. He dived at his friend, scaring the poor dog into jumping away.

 

“How  _ is _ Michael?” Gadreel asked.

 

The comment drew Gabriel’s attention back from trying to knock Benny’s hat off his head. A dreamy smile stretched across his face as he thought of his boyfriend, Michael Huntington III. His smart, charming, handsome boyfriend who he fit together with perfectly. In so many different positions.

 

Let no man tell you Gabriel Shurley was an innocent soul.

 

“We have a date tonight...and it’s finally going to happen.”

 

“What? He’s going to propose?” Gadreel asked.

 

“Congratulations, brother.” Benny said. 

 

“Yep!” Gabriel jumped up off the couch. “Your boy’s getting hitched. Get ready for Vegas, baby!” 

 

It was a joke, of course. Contrary to popular belief, he did have a serious side, and the wedding he imagined was a small private gathering outdoors. The whole package: white flower arch, benches in rows, an actual ceremony instead of a certificate from a part-time stripper like he joked about. He’d even wear a tie, and he  _ hated  _ ties. 

 

But Michael always bugged him to dress up for the fancy restaurant dates he insisted on and Gabriel would indulge him; even if he’d much rather watch a movie at his boyfriend’s apartment and cuddle. They were going to one such restaurant tonight. Stupid tiny decorative portions and everything. But that didn’t matter, because the last piece of his life would fit into place tonight. It would be perfect.   

 

That evening, he pulled on his suit jacket and slacks, accepted the slaps on his back all the way to the door, and climbed into Michael’s porsche. His outfit passed inspection and earned a “You look good.” from Michael. He responded with his usual, “You always look good.” He was practically vibrating with excitement when the reached the restaurant. They were quickly seated and Michael ordered wine while Gabe tangled his hands in the edge of the white table cloth.

 

“I’ve been thinking recently...” Michael said as he took a slow sip from his wineglass. “About us.”

 

“Me too.” Gabriel was quick to answer. He kept his words vague, enjoying dancing around the subject as held held back his grin. 

 

“I think it’s time to get serious.”

 

Bright blue eyes, as clear as diamonds, were piercing into him, like they always did. Gabriel wondered how God make one guy so hot. Even in the dim lighting, Michael’s skin was glowing.

 

They both took a breath and spewed out words at the same time.

 

“We should break up.”

 

“YES!”

 

Gabriels mind short circuited. It felt like he’d been slapped. With a freight train. He misunderstood. He must have. Brain functions went back online to catch Michaels next words.

 

“I’m glad we agree.” Michael let out a overdramatic sigh, like this was more of an inconvenience than anything else.

 

“Break... up?” He hated how small his voice was. 

 

He was loud. He was dramatic. He was happy.

 

This was wrong.

 

“Yes.” One sculpted eyebrow rose up at Gabriel’s change in tone.

 

“I thought you were proposing.”

 

It came out jilted and robotic. Gabe still wasn’t sure this was actually happening. One thing he did know was that all sensation in his body had drained away. He forced his thoughts out through his mouth like a pez dispenser. 

 

“Oh, Gabriel.” There was the sigh again. The huff of air blew the last bits of Gabriel into the wind, but he still managed to hear the next words. “If I’m going to have a political career, I need someone with a future. My family’s expecting a lot from me. I’m headed to Harvard in the fall, but my brother’s already proposed to his girlfriend at Yale and she’s a  _ Vanderbilt _ .”

 

“I have a future! I’m-” 

 

“Going to be a better Ryan Seacrest, I know. I’m happy for you, I am, we had some good times together while it lasted. Trust me, this is for the best.”

 

“But I wanted a future with you.” His voice cracked on the last word and Gabriel bit the side of his mouth as he chided himself for not keeping it together. 

 

Michael grimaced and took a gulp of wine before continuing.

 

“Like I said, I need someone serious.”

  
With that he placed some cash on the table for the drinks and walked out. Gabriel just sat there with his fists full of white tablecloth and his full glass of wine. Nothing had prepared him for this outcome. He didn’t know what to do or say or think. For once, he didn’t have the upper hand in the situation. He’d been hooked and gutted with the rest of the seafood special. Helpless to do anything, Gabriel watched his happy ending walk away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, poor Gabe. I hope you liked this first chapter, I'll try to update often.   
> I have never seen The Vampire Diaries, but I know it has romance and vampires, so referance!  
> I have also never been to a fraternity or done drugs. Boring, I know.
> 
> Interesting things I had to google for this chapter:  
> "Rich people cars", how to spell febreze, if marijuana actually smells bad.


End file.
